Remnants of an Alternative Past
by LostLurker
Summary: When Everyone summoned an extra Servant for the Holy Grail War they all understandably thought they had it in the Bag. they were all horribly wrong. A story about what would happen if the Hero's of Remnant became Hero's of the Nasuverse. A first FanFiction, try not to be to harsh. Will be rated M in future chapters
1. Prologue

Something was wrong A formless being survived its 'surroundings' if you could really call the void it inhabited it surroundings. Over the course of its sixty years of existence within this void it had never felt anything like this before and had such looked around to see whats up.  
The feeling was strongest in the general direction of 'that' mechanism. The ones that would summon 'those' for 'that event'. Going over it the being noticed something strange. It looked like its recent foray into the outside world did affect the void a little. Well, not much left to do except watch the chaos unfold.  
Lets see how the Humans like this.

* * *

*Ten years later*  
Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Let each be turned over five times, simply breaking asunder the fulfilled time.  
Let silver and steel be the essence. Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the three-branched road reaching the Kingdom.  
– I shall declare here. Your body shall serve under me. My fate shall be with your sword. Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail. If you will submit to this will and this reason… then answer!  
– An oath shall be sworn here! I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven. I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell! – From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power, come forth from the ring of restraint, Protector of the Balance!

An explosion of power explodes from the center of the ritual circle attended by the twin tailed magus, sending her falling down onto her knees.  
"Yes! That was flawless, there's no way I didn't summon the Saber class servant."  
Rin's head popped up as if expecting to see her servant staring at her patiently.

There was no one there.

"What the?" she mumbled but was interrupted by a loud noise.  
~CRASH~  
"Oh, Come on" Exclaimed Rin loudly rushing up the stairs out of the basement. The door is stuck so she kicks it down. Only to be greeted by smirking Man in red and black sitting in the midst of her destroyed Living room.

Composing herself appropriately she asks "Are you my Servant?"  
The man in red smirk widens "That depends, Are you my Master? Because you weren't here when I first looked."  
"You make it sound like you're a baby bird, you don't imprint on the first person you see. As for proof of my mastership" Said Rin holding up her hand to show the command seals imprinted on it.  
Sigh~ "Not the kind of proof I was looking for bu-"  
"Argh". Rin doubled over in pain and suddenly her command seals expanded to twice its original size.  
"Master! What's wrong?!" the Red wearing man exclaimed jumping up to run over.  
~CRASH~ He never did as a second object fell through the roof directly on top of him.  
"Oww…" Muttered the second object pitifully. Before rolling over and getting to his feet.  
Surveying the area he noticed the guy he was currently sitting on.  
"Oh! Dude are you Okay?"

"Gurgle burble" was the incredibly articulate response from the man on the floor.

By this stage Rin had finally had enough. "ENOUGH! Just what is going on here" she seethed expelling a dark Aura around her.

The blonde Knight got up and dusted off his armour "I am Servant Saber, I have come due to the bidding of the Holy Grail. Though I'm not sure why I was summoned as I have no real wish"

Rin stared her mouth slightly agape "If your my servant… then what is he" she said pointing down at the now recovered whitette.

He got up "Oh, I never introduced myself did I? Servant Archer had come to answer your call"

The two servants stood roughly a meter apart surveying each other. Rin stared at her command seals in shock.  
"D-Did I manage to summon TWO servants?!" she said understandable shocked.  
"It appears so, master" Archer wryly points out "you somehow broke the ritual so much it was actually beneficial for you."

Calming down, Rin turns up to look at her two servants. "Okay then. Can I know your names then?"  
Archer spoke up first "Unfortunately I don't remember who I was in life. Maybe it's a side effect of the odd situation we find ourselves in now."

Rin sighed "Well this is a weird situation alright, I guess it only to be expected that some other things are weird as well. What about you Saber?"

The blonde straightens up "My name was Sir Jaune Arc, Leader of the Order of the Juniper. Slayer of the Dragon, D'draig, and Ancestor to the more famous Joan of Arc"

Archer whistled out his astonishment "That's a powerful card you've drawn Master. With both me and Saber you practically have the war in the bag"

Rin stares at him. "Oh? I thought you didn't remember who you were?"  
Archer smirks "I don't. But if you managed to summon him as Saber I must be someone equally powerful."  
Rin thought about it for a minute. Finally she nods her head "You make a point Archer. Now the first task for the both of you is… clean up my living room." both Archer and Saber face faulted at that "I'm going to bed" she adds before walking away.  
As she leaves she hears Saber talking to Archer "Is she always like this. … is that a Yes? Okay"

* * *

Shirou thought that asking for a normal night was nothing special. Apparently he was wrong.  
First Shinji had decided to skimp off on his duties to the archery club and foist them on him. Okay that's fine.  
Then when he had finished he came out and saw two guys fighting, one in blue and one in red. That was weird but he was a magus and he could deal with it. Then when a white night got kicked by a guy who had a monkey tail was when he reached maximum weird stuff limit. He stepped back and accidentally broke a conveniently placed twig, which off course everyone heard. Realising all their attention was now on him he ran for his life. It was only par for the course when the Spearman in blue chased after him while the monkey guy held of the others. And that's how he ended up in this situation on the floor bleeding with a hole in his heart.  
Really kind of a pathetic way to go really. He guessed it could be worse as his vision faded to black.

He woke up. That was unexpected. He was fairly sure he was supposed to be dead. Don't people usually die when they are killed?  
Deciding not to question his survival he looked around to get his bearings. He was still in the school hallway, there was a puddle of blood around him and a Ruby Necklace beside him. Picking up the necklace he went to find a janitor's closet for a mop to get rid of the mess.

When he finally got home he collapsed to the floor utterly exhausted. What had just happened? There were two guys fighting, then there were four and then he had messed up by getting himself stabbed by a guy in full blue body tights. Seriously who wears those? A chiming of bells and a prickling of his instincts make him role to the left just barely avoiding the Blue guy from before.

"Wow, Kid" said the Spearman casually "You luck is either amazing or really shitty. I think this is the first time I've had to kill the same person twice."

Shirou was no sure to be more disturbed by, the fact that this man can talk so casually about death or the fact that he was right in front of him. Grabbing a rolled up piece of paper her barked his Aria to attempt to reinforce it.  
"Trace, On!"  
The glowing lines that show a successful reinforcement spread up the roll of paper.  
The Blue Spearman's eyes opened a little wider. "Oh? A magus? That would explain how you survived. Still do you expect to fight me with that?"  
His face twisted with rage "Don't Insult Me"

It was pure luck he managed to deflect the Spearman's first strike. He grunted and flicked his leg into Shirou's side sending him out of his window. Jumping out after him he swung his lance at Shirou who just barely blocked it with his reinforced paper rol. The force of it sent him skidding across his yard closer to his shed. 'Get to the shed and get a proper weapon' was his only thought. The Spearman did not seem to share his opinion charging forwards at a speed Shirou could barely track. As a last desperate move he unrolled his only weapon and used it as a shield to defend himself. He succeeded but at the cost of his weapon.  
"That was a valiant effort kid but not enough." The Spearman said preparing to plunge his spear into the youth's chest for the second time that night.

Internally Shirou was panicking, externally as well.  
In what he assumed to be his final moments he yelled his denial of reality to the man in front of him "My life was spared. My life was saved, so I'm not going to go die that easily! I have have to live and fulfil my obligations, and I can't do that if I'm dead! I'm not going to be killed in a place like this. For no good reason by a guy like you, who kills people like it's nothing!"

Suddenly a flash of silver blurred past him and knocked up the Spearman's Spear. It paused and turned to him.  
"I ask of you, are you my master?" Said the Blonde Girl in armour with the moon shining inside from behind her.

* * *

When I felt the pull of summoning I was understandably surprised. By all right, the Church should've anything that could be used as a catalyst locked away in the deepest part of the Vatican. Having nothing better to do I obeyed its call and found myself here.  
Falling...  
From several thousand feet up.  
… Having nothing better to do I reviewed the information given to me by my summoning. I was summoned above an island nation known as Japan. Specifically Fuyuki City. I have been summoned to fight for the Holy Grail, unfortunately it's not the cup that Jesus used -that would be something I would definitely would fight for- but rather a nigh-omnipotent wish granting device.

This 'Grail' has provided me with a bunch of information about the modern era, but that's not that important. What is important is that massive spike of bloodlust coming from directly below me!

Twisting my body I see a blonde girl protecting a red headed boy from Spearman in blue. They are being observed by a guy with a monkey tail. I can tell that except that for the red headed boy they're all servants. Though only the two male servants are activating my intuition meaning only they are dangerous. I pull out my bow and fire an arrow at each of them before putting it away and preparing for landing.  
Look out below!

* * *

*2 minutes earlier*

The battle between Saber and Lancer while short was incredibly intense. Every thrust and parry was little more than a blur to the eye. After gaining some distance Lancer stopped and called out.  
"Tell me Servant, that invisible weapon you're holding, it is a sword right?"  
Saber pulls a small smirk "Who knows? It could be, but it could also be a axe, a polearm or even a bow."

Lancer's glare grew even harder "Very funny swordswomen, as this is our first meeting I don't suppose we could call it a draw?"

Saber stood resolutely "I think not. You will fall here, Lancer!"

Lancer tipped his head downwards "Is that so? Damn, my objective was to simply observe…"

His spear erupts with prana and bloodlust, and his head comes back up to glare at the opposing swordswoman. "I'll have your heart!" He begins his charge forward only to leap back and watch an arrow slam into where he was just an instant ago. "What the!"  
A red comet smashed into the ground, causing a massive crater where it landed. The object unfurled from a ball into a figure whose face and body was obscured by their cloak. Swinging their arm out, a scythe that was bigger than they were materialised.  
"Backup?" growled Lancer The figure merely offered a smirk and preparing their scythe for combat. Then they stopped "If you're waiting for your own backup, you should probably leave. You dodged, he was not so lucky."  
Glancing towards a nearby rooftop he cursed in Gaelic. He then tilted his head as if listening to someone speaking.  
"Fine" he growled "Well Saber, Archer my cowardly master has ordered my to retreat for the time being. He thinks fighting two servants at a time is too much for me alone to handle. Just be prepared that if you are to follow me I will no longer hold back."  
In two leaps Lancer exited the premise of the building towards the direction where he looked to earlier.

The two remaining servants stared at each other.  
Saber sighed "I thank you for your assistance Archer but I suggest you return to your Master now. I will not fight you tonight but we are still enemies."  
Archer pulled down the hood of her cloak revealing her red eyes. "Nope" she stated with certainty.  
Saber frowned and took a stance with her invisible sword "If you don't I will be forced to fight you."  
Archer met her gaze unfazed and started to walk towards her weaponless "Nope"  
Saber lowered her weapon confused by the red cloaked servants antics "And why not?"  
Archer stopped right in front of her "Because silly Saber, we have the same Master."

The two Servants turned in sync towards their shared master who just stood there slack jawed. "I have the feeling that we're going to get along swimmingly." Said Archer with the straightest face possible.

 **AN.**  
 **Welcome to the Authors Note where, I, the Author will bestow his most wonderful wisdom upon you. In all seriousness though this is my first attempt at actually writing a FanFiction. Sure, I've come up with dozens within the confines of my own brain but this is the first I've actually managed to get down into print. So expect updates to be slow, periodic and not that great really. Anyway I decided to write this because I feel that there is a critical lack of Fics like this in this section. Sure we have fics were RWBY characters replace the ones from the Nasuverse, we have Fics were Fate/ Characters end up on Remnant and we have Fics where RWBY characters gain the Fate/ Characters Powers. But what we have a critical lack of is Fics that bring the Rwby characters into the Nasuverse as servants or other. Anyway here's a random Omake that I thought of while making the premise of the Fic, Hope you have fun with it.**  
 **Feedback would be appreciated and negative opinions will be ignored.**  
 **Lost Lurker Leaving Lengthily  
(I had honestly more fun writing that then I probably should have)**

* * *

Omake 1 , Gil meets Anti Gil  
Gilgamesh was confused, this was not a common occurrence. Not that Gilgamesh didn't get confused, but that the source of his confusion was still in functioning condition.  
"So you are saying, that you're a servant that I summoned just by existing" he said "Uh huh" said the Red headed servant in front of him.  
"And you have your own servant that you can summon" Continues Gil with his eyebrow twitching. "Yep" the servant agrees popping the P.  
"And I can't kill you because our lives are linked"  
"Well that and this shield I've put between myself and this barrage of weapons. So if you could stop that I would be much obliged" Roman helpfully points out.  
Gil's fist clenched tightly "What I really want to know is why you have a shield that belongs to me?"  
Noticing the look on his attackers face Roman quickly stated "Oh, well you see it's a long story that involves a Little girl riding a giant wolf, A dare, A witch, and the theft of everything little thing of value in the world."  
Gilgamesh's face contorted with rage "THAT'S IT I'M KILLING YOU FILTHY MONGREL."  
Pulling out Ea he starts to get it ready but is shocked when it disappears from his hands.

"Wow, this is a fancy piece of work" Roman says while holding the most dangerous weapon ever created casually in one hand Gil, understandably had a moment of panic "Mongrel, whatever you do don't push the button on the hilt"  
"Oh, you mean this one?" Roman asked with his hand pressing it all the way down.  
And that's how the world was destroyed  
 **Bad End**


	2. The Beginning of something New

**Pre-chapter Review answers.**

 **Alucard Bellsing:  
Thank you for asking why Ruby's eyes are red rather than silver but I'm afraid to say to answer that would be a spoiler to a major plot point have coming up later.  
Gashadokuro Amanojaku:  
I hope you'll be glad to hear that this story is about to go so far off the rails that even I don't know everything that will happen yet. But that won't happen for another chapter or three.**

 **Anyway…**

Story Start

Chapter 2, A False Servant for a False Grail.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" said Shirou with a sound most would assume can come out of someone being strangled.

Archer comically tilted her head "Exactly what I said Master. Your Archer class servant has answered your call for the duration of this Holy Grail War."  
Shirou turns his head to look at the other young women standing in his Yard.

"Archer is right, Master. The Holy Grail War has begun and we have enemies all around us."  
Shirou sighs 'I can't believe I thought that she would agree that this was weird. I mean I just saw fight that 'Lancer' on equal terms.'

Archer pulled her hood back up and obscured her face "On the topic of enemies, I can sense to more servants coming our way. We should introduce ourselves to them." she then jumped up the tallest part of the house and pulled out her bow while Saber jumped over the house and began to attack the servants.

'What is even going on right now!' Shirou's face scrunched up in confusion 'Wait, did she say enemy servants, Like that Lancer guy?'

With that realisation he ran forwards towards the front of his house where he saw Saber bearing down on top of the white knight from earlier who was holding his shield up to defend against it. Behind him was the man in red who was standing protectively in front of…

'Is that Tohsaka?!'

"Saber stop!" Cried Shirou and a flash of red light burst from his hand and froze Saber in place.

"Master why did you stop me? I was about to eliminate the enemy in front of us" Saber asked while twitching madly as if trying to move.

"You can't just tell me a bunch of stuff I don't understand and then rush off and try to kill some people." Shirou pointed out what he thought was a reasonable answer.

"Good Evening Emiya-kun."  
Oh shit, it WAS Tohsaka.  
"We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You fought Lancer and didn't die, but you did lose . Then you somehow summoned Saber who then fought Lancer on equal terms until he started to activate his noble phantasm. Then 'Archer' fell from the sky after disabling Rider and then they chased Lancer off. Am I right so far" Rin summarised Shirou's story of what had just happened.

"Yep, that sounds about right." Shirou confirmed with a nod of his head and crossed arms. 

Rin continued on seemingly ignoring Shirou's contribution "But that's where the issues start. Firstly the existence of two Sabers and Archers."  
Shirou quickly butted into her thought process and asked "Why is that a problem?"  
Archer flopped herself down on top of Shirou "Because Master, there are only supposed to be seven servants summoned for the Holy 'Grail' War" 

"She's right" Rin agreed while nodding. "The Grail is only supposed to summon seven servants per war into seven different classes." opening her eyes she took in the confused look on shirou's face. "Oh yeah, I forgot you are a total Novice. Servant's are Heroic Spirits put into containers called classes. The seven classes are Archer, hero's who specialise in long range combat" Archer preened as Shirou's eyes drift towards her. "Lancer, hero's who use polearms or lances, they are usually the most agile servants. Caster, hero's that use magic, they are widely considered the weakest of the servant's. Assassin, hero's who specialise in assassination and usually directly attack the master. Rider, Servants whose main form of combat is mounted on a stead. Berserker, hero's who have fallen into rage, their class ability is Mad enhancement which makes them stronger in exchange for their sanity. And finally we have the saber class, widely considered the strongest and they wield swords as their noble phantasms." Shirou looked back at the calm Blonde behind him "Did you get all that Emiya?"

Snapping back to Rin he opened his mouth and blutered out "Um, yeah, I think so"

"Good, because you are now a Master of the Holy Grail War" She said with complete seriousness.

"People keep tossing that title around a lot. What is it?" asked Shirou.

Rins face slammed into the table. Pulling herself upright she continued "Right, complete novice. I almost forgot. Okay the Holy grail war is a ritual created by three great magus families, the Tohsaka's being one of them. It's a battle royale between seven Masters and their servants. They fight until only one is left and the winners get a single unlimited wish. Do you understand?"

Shirou thought about it for a minute "Okay, I think I get it."

"Good because you've been dragged into a death battle" said Rin grimly "And so long as you have those command seals you're stuck with no way out."

"Wait… Command seals?" asked Shirou.

"Three, or in this case six, inviolable orders. Their power is what binds your servant to you. But they can also be used as an absolute command for a servant" said Rin

"That means Shirou could tell Saber to do whatever he wanted and she would have to do it." Said Archer from inside of her cloak, which she had rolled around herself and was looking oddly reminiscent of a Daruma doll.

Rin raised her eyebrow at the servant's words however. "So you think you're exempt?"

Archer made her cloak disappear and instantly reappear back in its proper place "Saber's not an Archer class Servant with A ranked Independent action" she stated shrugging.

Rin blinked before accepting Archer's statement as the truth.

Shirou stood up and stretched his legs "So… What happens next?"

* * *

Rin had very kindly informed him that standard protocol for new masters is to register at the western style church in the new side of the city. She had also offered to come with him as she would trust the fake priest about as far as she could throw him.

"We're here, tell your servants to stay outside, the church is a neutral zone for the war." Said Rin as she mentally relayed the same order to her own servants.

Archer pouted. "But I wanted to see what the churches look like in modern times." She grumbled clearly annoyed by the thought.

Rin relented "Fine, you can come. Just stay in spirit form." The Masters began to walk in but paused when they saw Archer wasn't following.

"Archer, What's wrong?" asked Shirou.

Archer began to fiddle putting her index fingers together and wrapping herself further in her cloak "Uh, I'm currently unable to go into spirit form."

Rin stopped shocked "But all Servants can go into spirit form!"

"Well, it's not like I can't" begun Archer "but due to my Noble Phantasm Shirou isn't a strong enough anchor currently. If I was to go into spirit form now the Master-servant link would break and I would be crushed by the world nigh instantly despite my independent action rank"

Rin sighed "Well I guess if that's how it is it can't be helped. Come on but don't show your face."

Shirou walked in first followed by Rin then Archer.

The Priest standing at the alter turned around. He was wearing navy blue church vestments and his hair was styled into a mullet, but his eyes are what caught the most attention. They were cold and dead as if nothing lived there, but at the same time managed to convey his amusement at the situation they had found themselves in. 

"You never take up my offers to come visit. though it is unlike you to come with a odd guest. I take it to mean that he is the seventh Master. Am I right? Rin." His voice was smooth and almost melodic but at the same time it rubbed the visitors the wrong way.

Archer walked around the church curiously while the masters stared at the fake Priest. Shirou stepped up and drew the priests attention.

"I am Kirei Kotomine. What is your name, Seventh Master?" Asked the Priest.

"Emiya… Shirou" Replied Shirou

"Emiya…?" said Kirei before chuckling to himself a bit. "So which servants did you summon?"

"Wait, you mean you knew about this?" Rin suddenly interrupted.

"Rin, I'm the moderator of the war. I've known since the first participants told me that they summoned two servants of the same class. But I never heard what servants Emiya here summoned" Continued Kieri as if it wasn't really worth paying attention too.

"I've formed a pact with servants Saber and Archer" Stated Shirou evenly. Archer turned to face the three and waved.

"Oh? Then let me ask you which came first." said the priest.

"What do you mean?" asked Shirou.

"Of your two servants which appeared in front of you first?" Said Keiri questioningly

Shirou paused and looked thoughtful for a second before Archer jumped in and answered for him. "You summoned Saber first, I fell from the sky in the midst of her  
battle against Lancer"

"Well I guess that makes you False Archer and Emiya's Saber is True Saber. Now Emiya do you understand what it entails to be a Master?" Keiri questioned.

"Kind of, can you run it by me to make sure I understand."

Kirei stepped down from the raised platform near the altar and begun to walk towards the pair of masters "Very well. Emiya Shirou, You have been selected by the holy grail as a master. This position can not be yielded to another, and, once conferred is not something one can walk away from. Being a master is a trial you have been chosen to undergo. You will not be freed from that status until you either win the grail or die trying. Tell me, what is the Holy Grail War?"

"A crazy event were seven magus fight to the death, right?" Said Shirou with utmost seriousness.

"It is a ritual meant to select the one who is worthy of holding the Grail" continued Kirei.

False Archer chose that moment to interrupt the proceedings "Before anyone asks, it's not the actual Holy Grail that Jesus drank from." 

Kirei's face fell at that 'Damn, I was going to troll him with that' he thought

"It doesn't matter if it is the genuine article or not. The fact the holder gains near limitless power makes such facts irrelevant." Said Kirei.

"If its power is so much then why bother with this Holy Grail War, if it's that powerful why not just share it?" Asked Shirou.

False Archer once again chose to make her presence known. "Shirou, the thing about humans can be summed up into one quote. "Power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely." It's just unfortunately part of human nature. Even if we were to share it eventually someone would want to take all of its power for themselves."

"Theres also the fact that the grail will only show itself to the victor of the Grail war" Kirei helpfully pointed out.

"I still don't like the idea of having to kill others, even if only one person can be chosen." Shirou stated resolutely.

This time it was Rin who responded "Hold on, we don't have to kill each other Emiya,"

"It is a fight to the death." Pointed out Kirei.

"Hush, Kirei!" She exclaimed. In a more controlled tone she continued "listen the Grail that appears in this town is a spiritual object. If its intangible we can't touch it. Can you guess what that implies?"

Shirou thought for a second and then immediately got it.

False Archer finished inspecting the church and decided to contribute to the conversation. "That's why you masters summon us servants. Only we can hold it and thus to hold It we need to defeat all the other servants. Sure killing the Master is a quick way to get rid of the servant but only the most cowardly of masters or the Assassin class servants would stoop to that."

"Your servant is right." Said Kirei

"Okay then, what if a master's servant is killed. Does that mean that a Master who has lost their servant no longer has any value?" Asked Shirou.

"No, so long as a master still has their command seals so does their status as a master. This means if there was a servant who has lost its master and had nowhere else to go it could rejoin the battle under a different master. It is for that reason that masters kill other masters." Came the reply.

"Then what would happen if I used all of my command seals right now?" Asked Shirou with a determined look on his face.

False Archer spun around and was suddenly in front of him. "Please don't do that Shirou. I finally thought of a wish I could have granted." She pleaded with her best puppy dog eyes. She looked more like a kicked dog then a legendary hero from the past.

Shirou's defences were smashed to pieces "Calm down, Archer. It was a hypothetical question." He then turned to Kirei to hear the answer.

"If you did do that, your rights as a master would be lost and you would be offered sanctuary here in the church. Though if you were to do something so wasteful you would either be a novice or a coward. Now then let us go back to the start, Emiya Shirou. As the overseer I was sent to oversee the series of Holy Grail Wars"

"Wait, series?" asked Shirou "I thought this was just beginning now"

"This the fifth, if you truly are an Emiya I trust you know what happened at the end of the last war a decade ago."

Shirou froze and flashed back to his earliest memories of fire and death. "You don't mean that was caused by…"

"I see you do. That was the result of the ending of the Holy grail. If you wish not to let such a disaster happen again I suggest you try your best to win. But here and now is where you must decide whether or not you will fight in this Holy grail war"

* * *

As the two masters and one servant leave the church Kirei called out to Shirou.

"Rejoice, Boy. For without a clear and distinct villain you wish would remain just that. A wish. A hero of justice must always have an unjust villain to defeat, even if you don't want to admit it."

The two masters walked away without looking back.

False archer walked with them "Disgusting, that man was not a man of god no matter what the rest of the world thinks."

Rin sighed "I can only agree with you."

Opening the gate the rest of the servants greeted them

"Did all go well my lady?" asked False Saber

Rin sighed again "About as well as could be expected really"

"So not great. Right then" he sighed combing his hair back

"So what was the decision you came to Shirou?" asked Saber.

He walked forwards a bit only to turn back to face the group.

"I have decided to fight as a master in the holy grail war. I'll be in you care." he said bowing to both Saber and False Archer.

The group of four began to walk back towards the city. As they past a graveyard Rin suddenly stopped.

"Tohsaka? What wrong?" asked Shirou

"It just occured to me. We both have a Saber and an Archer class servant. If we were to fight, against each other or working together it could get a little confusing." Said Rin.  
Turning to False Saber who had just materialised, she asked him "Is there something else we could call you?"

He stopped and thought for a bit "Hmm… I like the sound of being called Defender. It doesn't give to much away about my identity and won't be confused with other Classes" with that said he disappeared back into spirit form.

Rin turned to False Archer "And you?"

She didn't even stop to think "Reaper." She stated.

As the others raised their eyebrows she defended her choice "What? I use a giant scythe as a weapon, what else would you call me."

Rin shook her head. "Anyway, this is where we part ways Emiya-kun."

"Huh, why?" Asked Shirou.

"I took you to the church because you weren't officially a master yet. Now that you have decided to participate that makes the two of us enemies for the duration of this war."

Shirou stared at Rin "You know that I don't consider you an enemy right?"

Rin sighed "I should have known… sheesh why did I even take you there?"

Archer rematerialised behind Rin "Rin."

"What" she asked

He continued "The pragmatic thing to do know would be to kill the enemy who won't fight back."

Defender also reappeared turned to look at him "While you are right, it would be incredibly unchivalrous"

Saber nodded her head in silent agreement.

Rin sighed "You are right Archer."

"So what are you going to do about it?" He asked.

"Nothing right now, I am currently in his debt for calling off his servants when he could have taken out both of you handily. And I hate being in others debt."

"Hah," Sighed Shirou "You really are a nice person. I like people like you."

Rin stumbled back with a shocked look on her face "D-Don't say things like that in public."

"Anyway, See ya." said Shirou as he started to walk off. His servants began to follow him when Reaper suddenly spun around pulling out her scythe

"Are you done talking?"

The masters spun around. Behind them was a little girl in a purple overcoat. Next to her was a giant of a man. He was at least 8 foot tall and his skin was as grey as lead.

"Berserker" gasped Rin

"Good evening, Onii-Chan" said the little girl

"Its nice to meet you Rin. My name is Illya. Illyasviel von Einzbern. Of course you recognise the name right?"

"Einzbern." muttered Rin

Saber adjusted her stance. Reaper set her Scythe back ready for her first swing.

Rin quickly uses her Master's vision to get the scope on Berserker.

"I'm astonished. In raw stats that thing makes Saber look medicore."

Shirou twitched, the raw presence of the Giant was making it hard to move. If he was generating that by just standing there he didn't want to see him fighting.

Archers disembodied voice came from behind "Wow, I never thought I would see a servant that could take on another 6 at once and come out on top. If this was a normal grail war he almost certainly would have won."

"Meaning this isn't an opponent we can just brute force our way through" replied Rin "we need to use tactics here. Archer, Reaper fire support. Saber, Defender hold the front line"

"Um, Rin" Says Shirou "Aren't you forgetting something"

"What is it, Emiya-kun?" Asked Rin

"Where's the other one?" He said.

"Okay I'm going to kill you now. Get them, Berserker's" Said Illya joyfully

A Synchronized roar rang out and the servants prepared for battle.

 **AN.**

 **Aren't you people lucky. Two updates in Two days. For those of you complaining that i am just following cannon. your absolutely right. however the next chapter is where everything starts to go a little wonky.  
Don't expect Update like this regularly, I plant to spend most of my time for the next little bit writing but i don't think ill post it all immediately. instead i'll post more regularly like once a week or two while i write ahead.**

 **A small titbit about my writing style, almost everything is intentional. if i have written something that contradiction i will usually address it in the future.  
Anyway that's all for now really**

 **See you all next time.  
Lost Lurker**

 **I will be posting Stat sheets for our 'False' Servants starting with our lovely Saber Jaune.**

Name: Saber

Identity: Jaune Arc

Master: Rin Tohsaka

Servant Stats

Strength: B  
Endurance: A+  
Agility: C  
Mana: B  
Luck: E  
Noble Phantasm: B+

Class skills:  
Magic resistance: A  
Cancel spells of A-Rank or below, no matter what high-thaumaturgy it is. In practice, the Servant is untouchable to modern magi, so it would not be an exaggeration to title the Servant a "Magus Killer".

Riding: E-  
He gets motion sickness, enough said. He struggles to ride even horses and is deathly afraid of flying.

Personal skills:  
Eye of the mind (True): B  
Capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.

False Bravado: -  
This skill make the user look better at combat than he actually is. All combat skills appear to be one degree higher. Effect is canceled after his true name is revealed

Guardian Knight: A+  
After losing the one he loved he vowed never to lets someone suffer in his sight. Give his a full rank increases in all parameters minus mana when protecting someone else.

Dragon Slayer: B  
Dragon Killer is the ability to hunt dragons. At this rank when he fights dragons or those with draconic nature he gains a plus modifier.

 **Noble phantasms will be revealed after their use in the Story.**

 **(If you want me to write The RWBY characters legends Just tell me and I will set aside a chapter for it)**

 **Oh, you're still here? Okay then have an Omake.**

Omake 2

Saber VS False Archer

Saber and Reaper sat at opposing sides of the battlefield. Each with one hand on the prize.  
"Saber why don't you save your energy and let me have it" Reaper gently tries persuasion while pulling the prize as hard as she can with it breaking.  
Saber's grin looks more like a grimace to intimidate "Why thank you for pointing out that I am low on energy and as such actually need to eat unlike you. So why don't you do the saintly thing and let go."

Shirou walks up and breaks the cookie in half "There, have one half each"

Both combatants turn to look at him with betrayed eyes.  
Saber summed up their shared thoughts into a sentence.  
"Shirou you would interfere in our duel over a sacred relic? Even if you are the creator of said relic we can not so easily forgive you of this transgression."

Between Saber's stern stare and Reaper's Puppy eyes Shirou defences fell near instantly. "Fine" he sighed in defeat "I'll make a 4th batch of cookies"  
He was rewarded by the smiling faces of his two servants.

And so life goes on as usual in the Emiya household.


	3. The first Battle

**Pre-chapter review answers.**

 **DPSS:**  
 **I realise that I never really said this but the premise of this story is that of RWBY characters being born in the Nasuverse and becoming Heroic Spirits through the deeds. That means that they were all born at different times and most of them never even met each other. If that annoys you I'm sorry but I mean having a story where seven of the servants were already good friends wouldn't make much conflict would It.**

 **tl34lt12:**  
 **That remains to be seen.**

 **ENDDRAGON369:**  
 **You'll probably figure it out this chapter.**

Chapter 3  
The First Battle

"Get them, Berserker's" Said Illya.

The Servants prepared for battle as two roars rang out.

A Yellow Blur sped out from the side and tackled Reaper and Defender dragging them with it through the wall of the cemetery.

The Grey Giant didn't waste anytime either. He leaped forwards, the stone cracking under his feet with the amount of force applied by the giant. He swung his giant stone sword with the force to liquefy flesh, only to be met head on by the comparably diminutive Saber.

They struggled against each other for a second before Saber was sent flying backwards.

"Archer! Back up Saber from range." Cried Rin.

"Right." He responded. He then left to find a better vantage spot of the battle.

"Stay here," Said Rin to Shirou. "You'd just get in the way as you are now."

She ran off to support Saber. Shirou sank to his knees finally free of the presence that Berserker gave off.

A sound reminiscent of a massive gong rang out from the graveyard next to him. Turning to the side Shirou just barely dodged the flying form of Defender who was holding his shield directly in front of his body.

Reaper appeared in a flash of red in front him.  
"Honestly how is this at all fair? What are the chances of summoning TWO monster Berserkers?" She lamented.

A low growl could be heard from the gap in the stone wall. A 6 foot tall women walked out. Her face, twisted into a grimace could be considered beautiful if it wasn't so terrifying. Her eyes were as red as blood and her pupils were narrowed into slits. Her figure was impressive and if it wasn't for the sheer amount of rage pouring off her she may have been enticing. Unlike her other fellow Berserker she had armour on her torso that covered her substantial chest but not much else. Her legs were covered in armour and she was wearing sandals. She wore a pair of golden gauntlets that glowed a fiery golden making them look like they were on fire. Her equally golden hair though, which reached down to her knees, really was on fire. Of course though her most eye catching feature was the set of four horns which grew from her hairline before slanting up about half a foot into points.

"I mean what the hell are the chances of summoning two top class Heroic Spirits into the Berserker class?" Continued Reaper seemingly unaware of her masters appraisal of her enemy.

Turning to look at Defender she pouted "And You, I thought you were supposed to be a knight. How could you not even take one punch?"

"I'm still standing though aren't I? Besides, she's both stronger and faster than me." He pointed out "What do you want me to do?"

"Well, get stronger and faster then" Reaper demanded.

"It doesn't work like that though!" Said Defender, his eyes drifted to Shirou "Though... Emiya, stay behind me."

Shirou looked at him confused so he elaborated.

"When I am defending someone who is weaker than I am I get a boost in my stats. So just do it." He said.

False Berserker finally got bored of waiting and charged them with the intent to slaughter them all.

"Fine then," Growled Reaper. "If you can't attack then I guess it's all on me."

She disappeared in a blur of motion and reappeared in front of False Berserker with her scythe swinging to take her head.

In a remarkable display of flexibility False Berserker bent all the way back into a backflip and went to kick Reaper in the jaw which she narrowly avoided.

Spinning her scythe around her body she pressed her attack, aiming for slashing attacks across False Berserkers unarmored parts or severing False Berserkers limbs from her body.

With a roar False Berserker blocked another of attempt at decapitation and delivered a devastating punch to the stomach despite the gashes covering her body. Reaper coughed up blood and was sent flying.

"Reaper!" yelled Shirou as she smashed through the wall beside him. Running towards her landing place he paused when he heard the sound of something hitting a shield again.

"Pay attention to your surroundings" yelled Defender while struggling against the force of False Berserkers punch "She really is a Monster." He groaned wryly "I'm not even getting a chance to attack back".

Shirou got over his shock of nearly being killed very quickly and continued to run to where his servant was still struggling to get up after that monstrous hit.

"Hmm. I was having a little issue with giving orders separately to my Berserker's." Mused Illya as she walked around them. "And Monster does have a nice ring to it. Alright then, Crush them Monster. I am going to watch Berserker kill Saber"

With that order Monster let out a roar that should not have come from a human throat and started pounding down on Defender's shield, slowly pushing him back.

Reaper shakily stood up leaning heavily on her scythe, her cloak was draped over her back allowing Shirou to see what she was actually wearing. There was a hole burned through her loose black corset directly over her navel, the corset was connected to a skirt that ended about halfway down her shin. Under her corset was a loose white shirt with black leather arm braces. Her feet were covered by black leather combat boots. Her belt had a silver Rose emblem on it and around her neck was a rosary that was wrapped twice. Her hair was a dark red that got lighter towards the ends, it was tied in a loose low ponytail that didn't include her bangs or fringe. The actual ponytail reached all the way down to her waist. All in all the seemingly 18 year old girl looked quite beautiful.

"If you got any more idea's, now would be a good time to use them." Said Defender who was still holding against the unstoppable force that was Monster.

Reaper wobbled a little. "Yeah, I do."

Defender blocked another attempt by Monster to crush him into paste. "Then do it now!" he cried while jumping out of her way.

Reaper blurred and disappeared. Appearing super low to the ground, she swung to try and take off Monsters feet. Jumping into the air Monster dodged the attack.

Glancing down she saw Reaper had taken out her bow and loaded it with an ornate arrow with cross shaped head that she had pulled all the way back.

"Checkmate" She growled. **"Pétales de Diffusion"** She called as she fired.

As the arrow flew the short distance between Reaper and Monster it burst into White flames. Monster immediately sensing the danger the arrow would put her in tried to grab for it. She missed and the arrow impacted her in the stomach. With roar of pain she was covered in the holy flames and sent flying into the distance.

Reaper fell forwards onto her face. "Shirou," She said muffled by the soft dirt. "I would very much appreciate it if you could carry me for a bit. I can't seem to move my body."

Shirou walked over and pulled Reaper up onto his back. The five foot five girl was surprisingly light."We should probably go check on Saber." She said.

A Roar of rage came from the direction that Monster was sent by Reapers attack. "And we should probably get away from that" added Defender. He walked over and picked up Reaper off Shirou's back "Let's go."

* * *

Saber was not enjoying this at all. This foe was ridiculously tough, it took her all to even scratch him and he just wouldn't stop attacking.

'I need cover' she thought.

Thinking back there was that graveyard back where she left Shirou.

Dodging left to avoid Berserker's axe-sword she jumped back causing Berserker to follow after her. Every single one of their strikes would break the ground around them, a single slip up in this kind of battle would mean death.

Unfortunately, it was her who slipped up first.

"Saber!" Called Shirou.

For the fraction of an instant she was distracted Berserker had already begun to swing down his axe-sword. She leapt back at her full speed in an attempt to get out of the way of the crude but effective weapon.

The tip of the axe-sword ripped through her chest plate scoring a shallow cut across her chest.

"SABER!" Yelled Shirou worriedly. He attempted to run forwards but was stopped by Defender who held him back.

"Emiya, if you interfere here and got yourself killed Saber would both grieve and curse you for all eternity. Grieve you as she has accepted you as her master and curse you for denying her wish for your own selfish desires." He said. "Stay here and watch."

Saber reformed her armour over the gash and pointed her invisible sword towards Berserker.

"We have neither the desire to talk nor the freedom to name ourselves in this battle. Our conversation is limited to blow meant to kill each other. Very well then, I will answer you with a blow with all my strength behind it. Here I come. This is where you die, Berserker!" Shouted Saber at the mad Servant.

She charged forward. Berserker pulled his axe-sword up for an overhead blow, when he brought it down Saber dodge with a hairs breadth. Her sword sunk into Berserkers chest but it got caught on his ribcage.

Discarding his sword Berserker brought his hands up to crush Saber while she was stuck.

She shouted a battle cry and the air keeping her sword invisible fluctuated for a second and a beam of light shot out from the end. Vaporising the majority of Berserkers chest.

Defender gasped in recognition as Berserker fell down dead.

"Did, did she do it?" asked Shirou hesitantly.

Reaper glared "That was amazing, but not enough."

Shirou looked at his other servant in confusion "What do you mean?"

"I mean look at Illyasviel, she's not worried. That means she's still got one more ace in her hand." She said with certainty.

"Shit, Saber!" He yelled, running out into the open.

Berserkers corpse began to steam attracting her attention.

'Regeneration?' she thought 'No, that's almost like turning back time. A curse of Resurrection! A noble phantasm that activates upon his death!'

Turning towards her running Master she yelled "Shirou, stay back!"

Shirou flinched for a second before turning to face the direction Archer was "That Bastard!" He turned back and continued to run towards Saber. He grabbed her hand and dragged her along with him. "Shirou?" She asked more confused than anything else.

Meanwhile Berserker finally finished his resurrection and let out an earsplitting roar.

The sky suddenly started glowing a pure Azure from the direction Shirou looked earlier.

"Get down!" yelled Reaper realising what was about to happen.

A projectile flew down from the heavens faster then the eyes could see leaving a rainbow trail. When it impacted Berserker, an explosion so powerful occurred it looked like a second sun had been born.

After the explosion had worn itself out they finally got to look at the results. The ground they had just been standing on had been melted into slag, half of it was on fire and standing right in the midsts of it, was Berserker. Completely fine.

"It survived an A rank noble phantasm without a scratch." muttered Defender unknowingly copying his master.

The hilt of a sword fell down right in front of Shirou and Saber.

"Shirou what was… ?" asked Saber.

"Archer's arrow" he replied "Beyond that, I'm not sure."

"Interesting," came Illya's voice from everywhere "You manage to take 2 of Berserkers lives. I've changed my mind about this war. This might actually be a little fun. Anyway, that's enough Berserker. Let's go and pick up Monster."

"Oh? You running away?" asked Rin from the rise where she stood.

"Yes, I've changed my mind. I was going to get rid of the boring stuff first but it looks like I was wrong. So I'll let you live a while longer. Okay, Bye bye. Let play again some other time Onii-chan" said Illya. Before turning and leaving off in the direction Shirou had seen Monster get tossed by Reapers noble phantasm.

Saber turned towards Shirou "Master… Thank you for getting me out of the way for that. But could you let go of my hand?"

Jumping back, Shirou quickly stuttered out "o-Oh right, of course." before dropping to his knees with a stunned look on his face.

"Shirou? Are you okay?" asked Saber questioningly.

Bringing up his hand to his mouth Shirou vomited up some blood and collapsed. Oh yeah he had forgotten he had been stabbed in the heart earlier.

"Shirou! Hold on" Exclaimed Saber worriedly. "Shirou!"

Shirou fell into unconsciousness to the face of the very worried Saber.

 **An.**

 **Hello again Everyone. I said I wouldn't post this until later but… I had a free day and one thing led to another and I ended up finishing this. Yeah… I really wanted to put in the fight scene with Berserker from the Unlimited Blade Works anime. Sue me okay? But those of you who were complaining (or was it just pointing out?) that I was following cannon will be glad to note from this point onwards it will be completely AU. Anyway does anyone have any issue with how I wrote the fight scene of Monster vs Reaper and Defender just tell me via review or PM. I don't really care.**

 **Lost lurker signing out.**

 **Here's the stats sheet for our very own reaper along with one of her noble phantasms. Do take note in that Shirou is not a good master so her stats aren't what they should be.**

Name: Archer / Reaper

Identity: Ruby Rose, The Grim Reaper, the First Exorcist, God's Favoured Saint.

Master: Shirou Emiya

Servant Stats (under Shirou)

Strength: C  
Endurance: D-  
Agility: B+  
Mana: B-  
Luck: A  
Noble Phantasm: EX

Class skills:

Magic resistance: B

Cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for them to be affected.

Independent action: A

It is possible to take action even without a Master. However, to use Noble Phantasms of great magical energy consumption, backup from the Master is necessary.

Personal skills:

Mystic Eyes: A+

Mystic Eyes is the possession of Mystic Eyes that are capable of interfering with the outside world. Ruby's mystic eyes are sealed by one of her noble phantasms.

Eye of the Mind (False): B

Calm analysis of battle conditions, by which competent grasp of the status of the self and the opponent are obtainable even in the midst of danger; utilization of such to deduce the appropriate course of action that permits escape from a lethal predicament.

Bravery: B

Bravery is the ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination. At B rank Ruby shows immense bravery and will never falter in what she truly believes.

Uncrowned Arms Mastership: -

Arms mastership that was not recognised in life. Makes her Combat skills look one degree weaker than they really are. If her true name is revealed the effect is terminated

Noble Phantasm(s)

Pétales de Diffusion : God's Arrows of Truth

Type: Anti-Army

Rank: B+

Range: 5 - 100

Maximum number of targets: 500

Description: A technique that has been imprinted onto Ruby's Bow. Passive effect of arrows are guided by and only the most skilled can dodge them, disadvantage is that the arrows lack power. Activating it causes Ruby to fire a blessed arrows that splits into more that are wreathed in holy fire. They hone in on the enemy guided by The Lord to strike true.

 **Their you go. Sorry no Omake today.**


End file.
